The objective of this randomized clinical trial is to compare the vaccination efficacy of polyepitope melanoma peptides (Melan-A, gp100 and tyrosinase) pulsed onto G-CSF mobilized autologous DCs that are derived either from CD34+ peripheral blood precursors or from peripheral blood adherent cell precursors. Thirty patients will be entered into this trial and will be randomized to receive either (1) CD34+ cell derived peptide pulsed DCs grown either in GM-CSF+IL-4 (10 patients) or GM-CSF+TNF-a (10 patients) or (2) peripheral blood monocyte derived peptide pulsed DCs grown in GM-CSF+IL4 (10 patients).